


Lets Mash ;)

by Akwardseaturtle



Category: Marvel
Genre: Other, Potatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akwardseaturtle/pseuds/Akwardseaturtle
Summary: Why ur in for a treat;)





	Lets Mash ;)

Rumor has it I make you nervous"  
(y/n) said to potato~chan as she was sitting so very seductively on that pristine plate you put her on 

" (y/n) ~SAN" potato~chan whined 

"You know that I don't like listening to that type of stuff, its embarrassing" Potato~chan blushed. 

"So you don't like how they say that the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist" (y/n) continued while moving seductively toward potato~chan eventually backing her up to the door "makes his mashed potatoes so steamy and delicious by mashing her so rough and-"

"stop it" Potato~chan was already so moist for (y/n), practically oozing oil just from hearing you speak in a manner that she's never heard from you before. 

Potato~chan was so vulnerable against that doorframe and all you wanted to do was mash her, mash her so hard that she couldn't (walk/roll) until next week. You lean down and whisper into potato~chan's ear 

"I wanna mash you so hard right now potato~chan"

"Then-then do it then what are you waiting for" Potato~chan said while smirking gaining confidence midway through the sentence. 

Without a moments hesitation (y/n) picked up potato~chan and placed her in the smallest bowl you could find and grabbed the olive oil, you rubbed it all over her making sure you get it into all of her holes. 

"Ugnnh (y/n) senpai" Potato~chan moaned, god you loved her moans so much so you kept going 

"Gahhh" Potato~chan burst open  
You chuckled at her exhausted state and got out the masher. 

You slowly pressed the masher into her skin watching it break until you saw the fleshy goodness beneath all the while potato~chan was a moaning mess 

"F-F-faster" Potato~chan screamed, you complied and went faster than you were before, moving your hand up and down and up and down vigorously into your potato~chan.

Eventually the moans from potato chan died down as you realize that your eyes were closed in euphoria, you look down into the bowl as soon as potato~chan's sweet moans stopped. 

Your eyes went wide in satisfaction as your once whole potato~chan was reduced to nothing as you take the bowl and put it in the microwave and prepare to eat it

"This is what happens when you let me in darling"

~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~

You sat down in your bed bowl of mashed potatoes in hand, you turned on the TV and flipped to one of your favorite movies 50 shades of brown  
You think to yourself about how the now mashed potato~chan reminded you of the female lead Potatnastasia. 

"Oh well" You said to yourself "that was a rocky STARCH"


End file.
